Fuel cells which generate electric current by the electrochemical combination of hydrogen and oxygen are well known. In one form of such a fuel cell, an anodic layer and a cathodic layer are separated by an electrolyte formed of a ceramic solid oxide. Such a fuel cell is known in the art as a “solid oxide fuel cell” (SOFC). Hydrogen, either pure or reformed from hydrocarbons, is flowed along the outer surface of the anode and diffuses into the anode. Oxygen, typically from air, is flowed along the outer surface of the cathode and diffuses into the cathode. Each O2 molecule is split and reduced to two O−2 anions catalytically by the cathode. The oxygen anions diffuse through the electrolyte and combine at the anode/electrolyte interface with four hydrogen ions to form two molecules of water. The anode and the cathode are connected externally through the load to complete the circuit whereby four electrons are transferred from the anode to the cathode. When hydrogen is derived by “reforming” hydrocarbons such as gasoline in the presence of limited oxygen, the “reformate” gas includes CO which is converted to CO2 at the anode via an oxidation process similar to that performed on the hydrogen. Reformed gasoline is a commonly used fuel in automotive fuel cell applications.
A single cell is capable of generating a relatively small voltage and wattage, typically between about 0.5 volt and about 1.0 volt, depending upon load, and less than about 2 watts per cm2 of cell surface. Therefore, in practice it is known to stack together, in electrical series, a plurality of cells. Because each anode and cathode must have a free space for passage of gas over its surface, the cells are separated by perimeter spacers which are selectively vented to permit flow of gas to the anodes and cathodes as desired but which form seals on their axial surfaces to prevent gas leakage from the sides of the stack. The perimeter spacers may include dielectric layers to insulate the interconnects from each other. Adjacent cells are connected electrically by “interconnect” elements in the stack, the outer surfaces of the anodes and cathodes being electrically connected to their respective interconnects by electrical contacts disposed within the gas-flow space, typically by a metallic foam which is readily gas-permeable or by conductive filaments. The outermost, or end, interconnects of the stack define electric terminals, or “current collectors,” which may be connected across a load.
A complete SOFC system typically includes auxiliary subsystems for, among other requirements, generating fuel by reforming hydrocarbons; tempering the reformate fuel and air entering the stack; providing air to the hydrocarbon reformer; providing air to the cathodes for reaction with hydrogen in the fuel cell stack; providing air for cooling the fuel cell stack; providing combustion air to an afterburner for unspent fuel exiting the stack; and providing cooling air to the afterburner and the stack.
An enclosure for a fuel cell system has two basic functions. The first is to provide thermal insulation for some of the components which must function at an elevated temperature (700-900° C.) to maintain them at that temperature for efficient operation, to protect lower temperature components, and to reduce the exterior temperature over the overall unit to a human-safe level. The second is to provide structural support for mounting of individual components, mounting the system to another structure such as a vehicle, protection of the internal components from the exterior environment, and protection of the surrounding environment from the high temperatures of the fuel cell assembly.
In at least one embodiment of a solid-oxide fuel cell system, the “hot” components, e.g., the fuel cell stacks, the fuel reformer, tail gas combuster, heat exchangers, and fuel/air manifold, are contained in a “hot zone” within a thermal enclosure. The thermal enclosure is intended specifically for minimizing heat transfer to its exterior and has no significant structural or protective function for its contents. A separate and larger structural enclosure surrounds the thermal enclosure, defining a “cool zone” outside the thermal enclosure for incorporation of “cool” components, e.g., the air supply system and the electronic control system. During operation of the system, there is typically air exchange between the environment outside the SOFC and the cool zone via the process air pump and air filtration system. Thus, the cool zone has active cooling during operation of the SOFC system.
A problem can arise, however, when the system is in a shut-down mode. The hot zone components are hot immediately after shutdown, and the active cooling of the cool zone is also shut down. Thus, heat escaping from the thermal enclosure can cause temperatures to rise undesirably in the cool zone of the structural enclosure.
What is needed is a means for automatically causing the structural enclosure to be cooled, even when the active cooling of the system is shut down.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide means for automatic self-cooling of the structural enclosure of an SOFC system.
It is a further object of the invention to increase the reliability and safety of operation of such a fuel cell system.